


Can I Help You Out With That?

by maidenheaven



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bullied Louis, Bullying, M/M, Oral Sex, Self-Harm, Teacher Harry, Teacher-Student Relationship, stuttering character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidenheaven/pseuds/maidenheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry couldn't even fathom the thought of bring attracted to one of his young students. He was that guy that was disgusted when he heard stories on the news about a teacher having a relationship with their student. Harry was a perfect teacher- until Louis Tomlinson showed up in his class, a bullied boy with a stutter that Harry finds absolutely perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry stood by the door of his classroom. It was the first day of school, and Harry was so excited. He loved his job, he loved teaching young kids, setting them on the right path. He loved all his students, and he was the teacher that everyone loved. Child after child filed through the door, some murmuring a muffled "hello" before shuffling away. Some girls blushed as he flashed them a big smile, and ran away giggling. Then, the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen stepped in the doorway. He had feathery light brown hair, radiant tan skin, and piercing blue eyes that Barbie would be jealous of. The boy stared at the floor. 

"H-h-hel-l-lo s-s-sir-r," the boy mumbled, with his eyes glued to the floor. All Harry could think about was his angelic, soft voice and adorable stutter. Then he realized where he was and snapped himself out of his thoughts. 

"Hello! How are you?" Harry said with a big genuine smile. 

"O-o-o-oka-a-ay," the boy said with a blush spreading across his face. He practically ran inside and sat in a seat. The bell rung and Harry walked to front of the room and cleared his throat. 

"Hello! My name is Mr.Styles and I'll be your English teacher this year. Lets just get attendance out of the way and then we'll start getting to know each other, okay?" The class nodded and Harry grabbed his attendance sheet off his desk and a pen. 

"Hayley?" he called. He heard a faint "Here" and he continued down the list. 

"Louis?" 

"H-h-h-he-e-ere." The class bursted out laughing. Harry could feel his face burning. How could these kids be so cruel? What have their parents been teaching them?! 

"Hey! Stop that! That's very, very rude of you all!" Harry exclaimed, still appalled by their behavior. How could they just laugh at Louis like that? It's not his fault he stuttered! 

"It's not really rude," one bold student called out. "I mean, everyone knows that Tomlinson is a freak! He can't even talk, I don't know why they let someone like him even go to school!" The class laughed, obviously in agreement. Harry looked over at Louis, who had his head down on his desk. Harry felt his heart clench seeing the poor boy. He turned his attention to the other boy. 

"How would you like it if someone made fun of you for the way your voice sounds? You can't change that, right? Well Louis can't change that he stutters either. You have no right to say anything about it." 

"Uh yeah, I can't change how my voice sounds, but Tomlinson just needs to learn how to talk!" The class nodded in agreement. Ignorant kids, Harry thought, but decided to leave the topic for now. 

"Alright class, we're going to do an activity to help us get to know each other. You're going to say your name, your favorite thing to do, your favorite music artist, and any additional facts, okay? We'll start up here with Dani and go down the rows," Harry said. As the students all said their things, he found that he was getting a lot of the same answers. Pizza was their favorite food, their favorite thing to do was talk to their friends, their favorite music artist was either Adele, Demi Lovato, or Selena Gomez for the girls, and for the boys it was all rappers. Kids these days, Harry thought. They really needed to learn to be unique. They went up and down the rows, until they only had one person left, who sat in the very back corner. Louis. Harry made sure he paid extra attention to this one. 

"M-m-m-my n-n-a-a-am-me i-i-s L-l-l-ouis," he started. The class groaned. 

"C'mon Mr. Styles, can't we just skip him?" A kid whined. 

"Absolutely not," Harry said firmly. "You all got a chance to talk, now its Louis' turn. He listened to you, now you have to listen to him. Go on Louis." 

"O-o-o-k-kay. M-my f-f-f-fav-v-v-vor-rite th-th-thing t-t-to d-do is l-l-l-listen t-t-to m-m-music a-an-n-nd wr-wr-write." Finally, something different, Harry thought. He was definitely liking what he was hearing. The rest of the class though, thought differently. They were rolling their eyes, coughing, clearing their throats, anything that would let Louis know that they wanted him to stop talking. And it absolutely infuriated Harry. 

"Okay Mr.Styles," the same kid from earlier stood up. "Can we PLEASE just forget about Tomlinson? Like no one cares about his life or anything he does. He's stupid, doesn't know how to talk, and a complete freak. He doesn't have any friends, nor does anyone want to be his friend. I doubt even his own mother wants him." Harry's face turned bright red. He was absolutely livid. He looked at Louis and his heart shattered. The poor boy and tears streaming down his flushed cheeks and he was sniffling. Unfortunately, the other boy saw this too. 

"Oh my god, is he seriously going to cry? What a freakin wimp. Grow some balls Louis, cause you obviously don't have any." Harry took a deep breath before talking. 

"Out." 

"Huh?" 

"Out of my classroom. Go talk to the principle because I refuse to hear any more of your ignorant words in my class." 

"Whatever," the boy scoffed as he stuffed his binder in his bag and left with his stuff. Conveniently, the bell rang right after he left, and the class got up and ran out. Louis slowly got up, tears still streaming down his face. 

"Louis?" Harry called. "Would you come here a moment?" Louis grabbed his bag and walked up to Harry's desk. Harry had no idea why seeing those perfect ocean blue eyes have so much pain in them and glistening with tears hurt him so much, but it did. He felt like he needed to protect this boy. 

"Do they always bully you like that?" He asked, taking Louis' hand. 

"Y-y-yes-s-s," Louis hiccuped. 

"Oh, sweetie, have you told your mother?" Harry asked, full of concern. 

"Y-y-y-y-yes-s-s." 

"And what did she do?" 

"N-n-n-n-noth-th-th-th-in-n-ng. Sh-sh-she s-sa-a-aid I-I-I d-d-des-s-serve i-i-it f-fo-o-or-r b-bei-i-ing s-so st-st-stu-u-upid a-a-n-n-nd u-u-usel-l-less," Louis said as he bursted into tears. Harry watched in horror as the boy sobbed. How could any mother say that to their own child? 

"Oh, come here sweetie," Harry said petting his lap. Louis looked skeptical at first, but then decided to sit down. Harry thought he may be pushing the "student to teacher" relationship, but he really didn't care at this point. He knew that he was attracted to this boy as soon as he laid eyes on him. 

"What about your dad baby?" Woah, "baby" might have been a bit much. But Louis didn't seem to mind. He sniffles and wiped his eyes with his sleeve before he spoke. 

"H-h-he l-l-le-e-ft w-w-w-when I-I-I-I w-w-as f-f-five b--bec-c-c-c-c-ause h-he d-d-didn't w-w-w-wa-a-ant m-m-me," Louis said as more tears spilled out. 

"Oh my gosh," Harry breathed as he pulled Louis close into a hug. Louis buried his face into the crook of his neck and sobbed. Harry just kept his arms around Louis and breathed in his scent. He smelled like vanilla and cinnamon, Harry's two favorite scents. Louis eventually stopped crying, but they stayed in the same position, just enjoying each other's company. A little voice in Harry's head kept saying, "This is wrong, he's your student, he's only fifteen, this is so wrong." But Harry just pushed the thoughts away and enjoyed what was Louis. 

Until Louis decided to shift in his lap, which caused his ass to grind against Harry's clothed cock. Oh no, Harry thought, if the universe loves me, I will not get hard right now. But obviously the universe did not love Harry, as he felt his cock slowly harden against the ass of his student. Louis felt Harry's cock underneath him and sprung off his lap. 

"O-o-oh m-m-m-my g-g-god I-I-I-I-I-I a-a-a-am s-so s-s-s-sor-r-r-ry M-M-M-Mr. St-St-St-Styles!" Louis exclaimed, face bright red, while staring at Harry's obvious bulge. Harry's face also turned bright red. 

"It's alright Louis, it's my fault really," Harry said, not sure what to do next. Ask Louis to leave so he can wank off to the thought of his ass on his dick? He saw Louis looking shyly at the ground for a moment before speaking. 

"C-c-c-ca-a-a-an I-I-I-I h-h-h-help y-y-you o-o-out w-w-wi-i-th th-th-that?" Louis asked shyly, not meeting Harry's eyes, which were bugging out of his head. Was Louis serious? Did his student just offer to get him off? And was Harry going to say yes? Hell yeah he was. 

"Do you really want to?" Harry asked cautiously , not wanting to pressure his student into doing anything he didn't want to. But damn, did Harry want it. 

He was ecstatic when he saw Louis eagerly nod his head. Louis walked over to Harry and straddled his lap. Woah, what just happened to the innocent little boy that was just standing in front of him? Not that Harry minded. 

"O-of c-c-ourse I-I d-do," Louis whispered. He then began to grind on Harry's cock. Harry let out a breathy moan and slapped his hand over his mouth to keep from letting any more out. Louis smirked, and started grinding harder. Harry couldn't control his moans any longer and just allowed the moans to slip out of his mouth. He had lost any type of control he'd had in this situation to Louis. Louis was calling the shots now. 

Louis slowly pulled off Harry's shirt. He licked his way down to the top of Harry's jeans. He licked the line of skin just above the top of his pants. 

"Such a fucking tease," Harry breathed out, desperate for some relief to his aching cock. 

"B-b-be p-p-atient M-M-Mr.St-Styles," Louis whispered. 

"You can call me Harry. I'd love to hear you scream it out while I pound your tight ass," Harry said. Louis' eyes widened, but let out a soft whimper. Harry smirked, now knowing that he could take control if he wanted to. But he figured he'd let Louis the the wheel for now. 

Louis unbuttoned his pants at an agonizingly slow pace. After he finally got them off (which felt like hours), he rubbed the head of Harry's cock with his thumb in slow circles. Harry tried his best not to give Louis the satisfaction of hearing him moan. Louis stopped rubbing his head, causing Harry to whine at the loss, and licked the precum off of his thumb while looking Harry straight in the eyes. He swore he could cum from just watching that. 

Louis hooked his finger over the top of Harry's boxers and pulled them down, not quite as slow as he pulled down his pants. Harry's dick bounced out of his boxers and he heard Louis gasp. 

"W-w-wow. N-n-n-nev-v-ver s-s-seen o-on-ne th-th-that b-b-big b-be-before," Louis said in awe and cocked his head as if he was contemplating wether or not he could take it. He decided he could and took the tip of Harry's cock into his mouth. He then ran his tongue over the slit, lapping at the precum gathering at the tip. He licked underneath the head, at the start of the vein. Harry let out a groan. Louis smiled and began to take Harry deeper, deeper than anyone else had before. Louis took in his entire cock, till his top lip was touching Harry's skin. He then stuck out his tongue to lick Harry's balls while he sucked the rest of it. To put it simply, Harry was in heaven. No one had ever taken him this deep before, the best girl he'd had could only get halfway and the best guy could only get a little more than halfway. But here was Louis, taking the whole thing, and also being able to reach his balls with his tongue? The kid was golden. If Harry didn't know any better, he would swear the kid came straight out of porn. 

Harry 

"Oh god, baby, fuck! If you keep doing that, I'm not gonna lady much longer," Harry groaned. Louis sucked harder and licked faster and Harry knew that he was about to cum.  
He shot his load straight into Louis' mouth and Louis pulled off his dick and swallowed it all, with a happy smile on his face. 

"Wow," Harry sighed. "Best blowjob I've ever had." 

"R-r-real-l-ly?" Louis said in disbelief. 

"By far baby. Where'd you learn to do that?" Harry asked. Louis blushed and looked down at his feet. 

"I-I-I-I b-b-b-bought a-a-a d-d-dil-l-ldo w-w-w-w-ith-th-thout m-m-my m-m-mum kn-knowing a-a-a-n-n-d p-pr-practiced o-on th-th-that," Louis said with his head down the whole time. Harry grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him. 

"Don't be ashamed baby. You're great, and you have nothing to be ashamed of. Kids are curious, it's natural. Don't worry," Harry said, pulling Louis into his lap. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and snuggled up to him. 

"C-c-c-can w-w-we d-d-do th-th-this a-again?" Louis asked shyly. 

"Of course baby! You can come after school anytime you want! And don't worry, I promise I won't let anyone hurt you baby," Harry promised, grabbing Louis' chin and giving him a gentle kiss. He pulled away just as Louis' phone began to ring. 

"I-i-i-it's m-m-m-my m-m-mum! I-I-I-I h-h-hav-v-ve t-to g-go, b-b-bye H-H-Harry!" Louis called as be gathered his stuff, gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek, and ran out the door. Harry pulled his clothes back on and straightened up his desk. He sighed as he thought to himself "What have I gotten myself into?" 

How could something so wrong feel so right? Harry wondered as he gathered his stuff and walked out of the classroom.


	2. You're Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so since you guys wanted it, here's a second part! Enjoy! xx

Harry laid with his back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe what he'd done. He felt disgusted with himself. He was frustrated, partially because he knew it was wrong, and partially because he really wanted more. NO! Harry thought to himself. You need to stop this. You need to tell Louis that this can't continue. As much as Harry knew that's what he should do, he really didn't want to. He loved the feeling of Louis' mouth on his cock, with that innocent twinkle in his eyes. He got hard just thinking about it. Why am I so fucked up? Harry thought as he drifted off to sleep, forgetting all about the stacks of papers that he still hasn't graded. 

The next morning, for once in Harry's five years of teaching, he didn't want to get out of bed. He felt so ashamed of what he'd done, he couldn't face Louis again after what happened. But he was an awful actor, so he doubted that he could fake sick on the phone to the principal. He threw off his covers and headed to the shower. About an hour later, he was ready to go. He sighed and grabbed his keys and went out to his car. On the drive to school, he thought about what he should say to Louis. 

"Louis this can't go any further. It is wrong on many levels and must stop immediately." Absolutely not, Harry thought. That didn't sound right at all, and he didn't want to intimidate Louis. 

"Louis, I have herpes. " Fuck no, Harry thought. This wasn't going to be easy. 

Harry finally pulled up to the school and walked in through the front doors. He walked through the hallways and up the stairs to his classroom. When he got to the door to his classroom, he stopped dead in his tracks. There was Louis sitting at his desk, sobbing harder than Harry had ever seen anyone cry before. He just stood there and watched for a minute, absolutely mesmerized by Louis. He then thought that maybe he should talk to Louis so he took a deep breath and walked into his classroom. He put his stuff on his desk and walked over to Louis. He kneeled down next to Louis' desk and put his hand on his back. Louis looked at him, startled for a second and said, "M-Mr. S-Styles?" 

"Yes Louis, it's me. What's wrong sweetheart?" Harry said while he rubbed circles on Louis' back. He looked at Louis and was taken aback. There was a huge cut on his cheek, almost as if someone cut him with a knife. Tears streamed down Louis' cheeks and his eyes glistened with more. Harry felt like someone had reached into his chest and pounded his heart with a mallet. He held out his arms and pulled Louis into a tight embrace. Louis continued to sob into the crook of Harry's neck. He could feel his shirt getting wet, but he couldn't care less. 

"Who did that to you? Who cut your face?" Harry demanded, starting to get angry. How could anyone hurt an angel like Louis? 

"M-m-my m-m-mum," Louis choked back. Harry's eyes widened and were as round as plates. Then anger replaced his shock. He really wanted to go up to Louis' mum and give her a piece of his mind. 

"What happened baby? Why did your mum do that to you?" He asked. "Let's go up to my desk okay baby?" Louis nodded and got up and followed Harry to his desk. Harry sat down in his chair and gestured for Louis to sit down in his lap. He sat without hesitation and Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' slim waist. Louis put his arms around Harry's shoulders. 

"Tell me what happened baby," Harry said. Louis looked away, but Harry grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him. 

"W-w-well sh-sh-she g-got a-a-a m-m-mess-ss-age fr-from m-my t-t-tea-teacher s-s-say-y-ying I-I-I n-n-need sp-sp-spee-ee-ch cl-cl-classes. M-my m-m-mum s-s-said I-I n-n-need t-t-to st-st-stop be-being a-a-a re-re-retard a-a-and l-l-learn h-h-how t-to t-t-talk. Sh-she s-said I-I-I n-n-need t-to b-b-be p-punished f-f-for an-an-annoying e-ev-ev-everyone s-so sh-sh-she t-took a-a kn-kn-knife a-and c-c-cut m-me w-with i-it," Louis said, tears coming down faster than before. Harry felt outraged. How could a mother say and do such a thing to her own child? It was absolutely disgusting. 

"A-a-and w-w-when I-I-I g-g-got t-to sc-sc-school, so-so-someone tr-tr-tripped m-me a-and e-everyone l-laughed. I-I-I p-picked u-u-up m-m-my s-s-stuff a-and wh-wh-when I-I g-g-got u-up, a-another p-person sh-sh-shoved m-m-me i-into a-a-a l-locker," Louis said, pulling up his shirt sleeve to reveal the huge bruise on his bicep. As Harry stared at it, he met his eyes wonder downwards, to Louis' forearm. The sight killed him. Louis' forearm was covered in scars, some older looking and some very fresh. Louis caught his eye and Harry saw the pain that Louis tried so hard to hide. Harry pulled Louis closer to him. 

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry that your mum is such a bitch, and I'm sorry the kids here can't see how amazing you are. But please don't hurt yourself Louis," Harry whispered. "They're not worth it baby. They don't deserve your tears, and they don't deserve anything from you. You're fucking perfect Louis. If they can't see that, fuck them all." 

Louis stared at Harry with wide eyes and whispered, "Th-th-thank y-you M-M-Mr. St-Styles. N-no o-one h-h-has e-ev-ever s-said th-that be-be-before."

"It's all true Louis. I would never lie to you," Harry said as he glanced at the clock. 7:15. Five minutes till class starts. "Louis baby, class is about to start." 

Louis nodded and got up from Harry's lap. As he turned around and walked towards his seat, Harry grabbed his arm gently and turned him towards him and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. He had only meant to give Louis a peck, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away from Louis. He snaked his arms around Louis' slender waist and Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. Harry had never felt something like this in a kiss. He felt so horrible admitting it, but he felt like electricity was shooting through him when his lips were on Louis'. Harry ran his tongue over Louis' bottom lip, asking for entrance, and Louis complied. Harry slipped his tongue inside Louis' mouth and there was hardly a fight for dominance, because both Harry and Louis knew Harry would win that fight. Suddenly, there was a gasp and Harry and Louis jumped apart. Standing in the doorway was Zayn, one of Harry's coworkers and best friends. Zayn's eyes were as wide as saucers and he looked frozen. Harry glanced down at Louis and he had tears glistening in his eyes, and a faint pink blush across his face. 

"Harry? Can I uh....talk to you?" Zayn sputtered. Harry nodded and turned to Louis. 

"Louis, just um...Zayn! Can Louis stay in your room for a second?" Harry asked, a pleading look in his eyes. He couldn't just leave Louis in here while they talked. Zayn nodded and Louis scrambled out of the room. Zayn sat down on top of Harry's desk and gestured for Harry to sit as well. Harry sat down in his chair, holding his breath. Zayn breathed a heavy sigh. 

"Harry.....what are you doing sucking one of your student's faces off?" Zayn asked, with an eyebrow raised. 

"Straight to the point, are we now?" Harry said nervously. 

"Harry, I don't have time for your fucking quirks. Answer my question," Zayn said sternly. 

"Fine! The kid has been through so much, and something about him is just so....memorizing. He's so intriguing, he's enchanting, and I'm so smitten with him. You have no idea Zayn. The kid gets bullied for his stuttering which he can't even control, his mom treats him like shit and abuses him, his dad left him because he didn't want him, and he cuts himself Zayn. I feel like I need to protect him. He's so amazing, you don't even know," Harry said all in one breath. Zayn bit his lip, as if he was contemplating wether or not Harry's reasons were decent enough. 

"Harry, this is dangerous. He's a child Harry. You're a grown man. I know he's hurt, and you want to help him, but I don't know if what you're doing is helping him. Getting involved with him like this is really risky Harry. And if you take it further, to have a relationship with Louis, you'd be stealing his childhood Harry," Zayn reasoned. 

"But Zayn! I'm the only one who gives a damn about him! His mom and dad don't, people here don't, so someone needs to! I can't bear to see him in so much pain Zayn! And you haven't looked into his eyes. There's so much pain and sadness in them. And he's taking it out in himself! I just can't take it Zayn," Harry argued. Zayn sighed again. 

"I see what you mean, but please be careful. I don't want to see anything bad happen to you or Louis. And don't hurt him any more Harry. He's broken already, and maybe you can put him together. But don't fuck it up. He needs someone, and maybe your that someone," Zayn said as he slid off the desk and walked over and gave Harry a hug. Harry happily returned it and waved Zayn goodbye. Louis walked into the room about a minute later and collapsed in Harry's arms sobbing. 

"Louis! Baby what's wrong?!" Harry exclaimed frantically, holding the inconsolable boy in his arms. 

"I-it's m-m-my f-fault! Y-y-y-you're i-in tr-tr-trouble be-because o-of m-m-me-e!" Louis cried. Harry was appalled. 

"No, no, no! Nothing is your fault baby! I'm not in trouble, and even if I was, it wouldn't have been your fault," Harry told him. 

"Y-y-yes i-it i-is! I-I-I f-f-fuck ev-ev-everyth-th-thing u-up! I-I-I h-h-hate my-myself! W-why c-c-can't I-I d-do an-anything r-r-r-right?!" Louis screamed. With every word, he broke Harry's heart just a little more. 

"Please don't say that baby. It's not true," Harry pleaded. 

"I-i-it i-s tr-tr-true! I-I-I H-H-HATE my-myself-f!" Louis cried. Harry grabbed his chin and forced Louis to look directly into his eyes. 

"You. Are. Fucking. Perfect. Louis." Harry said, pecking Louis' lips with each word. 

"I-I'm n-n-not," Louis whispered, closing his eyes. 

"You are. Will you let me show you how perfect you are?" Harry asked. Louis hesitated, but eventually nodded. Harry got up and held out his hand to Louis. Louis took his hand and pulled himself up and he followed Harry out of the building. Harry led Louis to his car and gestured for him to get in. Louis didn't hesitate to get into the passenger seat of the car. They both buckled up and Harry began to drive. 

"H-H-Harry?" Louis said quietly, almost inaudibly. 

"Yes, love?" Harry said. Louis looked down at his lap. 

"W-w-where a-are w-w-we g-go-going?" Louis asked with his head down. 

"To my house. I told you I was going to show you how perfect you are," Harry said simply. Louis kept his head down the whole way to Harry's house. As Harry pulled up into the driveway, Louis began to panic. What was he thinking? Why did he get into the car? Louis felt his throat close up as the car started getting smaller s around him. Suddenly, he felt strong hands grip his shoulders, and he looked up to see Harry staring at him with concern in his eyes. 

"Lou? Are you okay baby?" Harry asked. Louis quickly nodded and Harry shot Louis a smile that made his heart melt. Harry got out of the car and opened Louis' door. They walked into the house and Harry led Louis upstairs to his bedroom. When they got up to the room, Louis saw a huge full length mirror, and he knew what Harry was going to do. Harry pulled Louis up to him by his waist so their chests were touching (well actually, Louis' chest was only up to Harry's stomach). Harry could feel Louis' heartbeat quicken as he leaned down and kissed Louis. Louis gladly returned the kiss, and they melted into each other. Harry broke the kiss and got behind Louis and positioned them so that Louis was facing the mirror with Harry's arms wrapped around his waist from behind. Harry kissed a line down the side of Louis' neck and stopped at his collarbone. He nibbled at sucked at Louis' collarbone, and Louis felt himself falling into Harry's touches that sent waves of pleasure through him. He felt his body responding to the touches. After Harry saw that he left a sufficient love bite on Louis' collarbone, he proceeded to grab the bottom of Louis' shirt and start to pull it off. Louis grabbed his shirt and pulled it back down, blushing. 

"Baby, you don't need to be shy around me. I think you're absolutely beautiful, all of you," Harry told Louis and he pulled up his shirt. Harry dropped to his knees and gently grabbed Louis' left arm that was littered with scars, some old, some new. Harry proceeded to kiss every one of Louis' scars and whisper, "You're perfect." or "You're beautiful." with every kiss to a scar. Once he finished with Louis' left arm, he moved on to the right and repeated the same thing. The whole time, Louis stared at them in the mirror. Once Harry finished Louis' right arm, he gripped the waist of Louis' jeans and slowly pulled them down with his boxers. Louis looked away from the mirror in disgust at himself. 

"Don't look away Louis. I want you to see this," Harry said. He went up to the scars on Louis' hips and repeated what he'd done for the other scars. He finished those and did the same thing to the ones on Louis' thighs, and then his stomach. Louis blushed the whole time, staring at their reflection. It also didn't help that he was well...kinda turned on. Harry got up and kissed Louis once again, but this time, the kiss was needy, and Harry slipped his tongue into Louis' mouth and he explored Louis' mouth. Harry felt his cock harden. Damn, he thought. Just a kiss was making him horny. Louis pulled away from Harry and looked down at the tent in Harry's jeans. Louis smiled and said, "C-c-can I-I-I h-help y-you o-o-out w-wi-with th-that?" Harry smiled back at the use of the phrase Louis said at their first sexual encounter. 

"Of course you can baby," Harry responded happily. Louis grabbed the bottom of Harry's shirt and pulled it off, throwing it off god knows where. Louis dropped to his knees in front of Harry and quickly pulled down Harry's pants and bowers in one fluid motion. Louis grabbed Harry's cock in one hand and started to stroke it gently. He looked up at Harry and their eyes locked, Harry's said desperation, while Louis' shined with innocence. Even after all they've done, the boy still looks innocent, Harry thought and the idea went straight to his cock. Louis continued gently stoking Harry's cock while looking up at him with that twinkle of innocence. Finally, Louis decided he'd tortured Harry enough, and he took all of Harry's cock into his mouth in one motion, his nose touching Harry's stomach. Harry couldn't even contain the loud moan that ripped through his throat. Louis pulled up so only the tip was in his mouth, and then took the whole thing in again, and went back to the tip. Harry grabbed hold of Louis' hair and moaned so loud that the nieghbours could probably hear him. Too bad Harry didn't give a fuck. Louis continued to suck him off until Harry felt himself nearing the edge. 

"Louis," Harry moaned out. "'M gonna come." And that's when Louis pulled off with a pop, a satisfied smirk on his face. Harry on the other hand was left impossibly horny and denied an orgasm. 

"I swear to god Louis, I'm fucking you right now," Harry said. "In front of the mirror. So you can see how perfect you are." Louis was too afraid to anger Harry more (and pretty horny) so he got up and went to stand in front of the mirror. Harry stepped behind him and lined up one finger to Louis' entrance. 

"I'm gonna prep you now, okay baby?" Harry said as Louis nodded. Harry slipped one finger inside Louis and Louis cried out. Harry stopped, worrying that he'd hurt Louis, but Louis shook his head. 

"K-k-keep g-g-going," Louis said. 

"You sure?" Harry asked, not wanting to hurt Louis. Louis nodded again, and Harry slipped in a another finger as Louis struggled to hold back tears. Harry stopped for a second to let Louis adjust, till he saw Louis nod his head again. Harry just barely managed to slip in a third finger. He curled his finger inside Louis and Louis gasped as one of Harry's fingers rubbed against his prostate. 

"You like that?" Harry asked, curling his fingers again. Louis just whimpered in response. Harry removed his fingers, earning a whine from Louis, and grabbed the bottle of lube of his nightstand. He slicked up his cock and lined it up with Louis' entrance. 

"You ready Louis? Watch yourself in the mirror," Harry said as Louis nodded. Harry pushed inside, earning a hiss from Louis. He allowed Louis to adjust to his size, before he pulled out to the tip, and slammed back in, hitting Louis' prostate on the first thrust. Louis let out a small squeal as Harry began to pound into him roughly,his legs shaking as Harry was hitting his sweet spot every time. Louis started to see stars, but kept looking into the mirror, watching himself get fucked. 

"See how pretty you are Louis? Fuck, you're so damn tight. Shit, Lou, you're fucking perfect," Harry moaned into his ear. Harry began to speed up his thrusts, and Louis was practically screaming. 

"Fuck Lou, you look so good right now. Do you see yourself Louis? Shit, baby, you're beautiful. So fuckin' tight, goddamn. 'M not gonna last too much longer," Harry breathed out. Louis screamed as his body lit on fire and his orgasm rolled in. He spurted white ropes onto the mirror, while Harry moaned as he filled Louis' ass with his seed. They waited a few seconds, coming down from their highs before Harry pulled out of Louis. 

"Do you see now? You're perfect Louis and I'll say it till the day I die," Harry said as he took Louis into his arms. He placed a light kiss to Louis' lips. 

"Th-th-thank y-y-you H-H-Harry," Louis whispered. 

"No need to thank me love," Harry said back. "I'm only saying the truth." Louis' legs buckled beneath him, but before he could hit the ground, Harry scooped him up bridal style and layer him down on the bed. Harry laid down next to Louis and pulled the covers over both of them. He pulled Louis into his arms and Louis snuggled up to him. Harry kissed the top of Louis' head as Louis fell asleep with a small smile on his face. This is perfect, Harry thought, as he drifted off to sleep with Louis wrapped in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys wanted a second part, so here you go! Sorry this took so long, school has been eating up like all my time lately! Third part maybe? Just kidding, but I'll think about it if you guys want it! Thank you so much for reading, bye! xx

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue this or leave it as a one shot!


End file.
